


Zapped

by killerweasel



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft must enlist the help of Agent P to deal with the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapped

Title: Zapped  
Fandom: _Sherlock/Phineas and Ferb_  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _Sherlock 103- The Great Game_

Mycroft stared at the paperwork and pictures on his desk. He was trying very hard not to smile because he had a horrible feeling that a smile would lead to a chuckle and the chuckle might actually turn into undignified full-blown laughter. It would be totally inappropriate while at the office. He then glanced at the video waiting to be resumed on his phone.

It had all started with a couple of young boys on holiday to visit their grandparents. The brothers had brought their pet platypus, Perry, along with them. Unbeknownst to them, their pet was actually a secret agent who went under the code name ‘Agent P’. While the boys were working on a fantastic new invention, Agent P snuck off to meet with Mycroft for a special mission.

It seemed the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been recruited by Moriarty to make a special ray. If someone was exposed to his ‘Travoltainator’, they would suddenly find themselves unable to stop dancing in the style of ‘Saturday Night Fever’. It was a horrible device, especially in the hands of someone like James Moriarty. Who knew what dastardly plans the consulting criminal had for such a thing?

There was a determined look in Agent P’s eye when Mycroft finished passing the information on to him. If anyone could stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it would be him. What Mycroft hadn’t known at the time, was Sherlock had also found out about Moriarty’s plan. Sherlock was on his way to Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s temporary lair to deal with the villain himself.

Three hours after Agent P had gone after Dr. Doofenshmirtz, John had sent Mycroft a video. Mycroft had played thirty seconds of the footage before quickly pausing it again. It seemed the ray had fired two blasts while Agent P battled against his arch nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The first blast caught the villain in the back, causing him to dance around to music only he could hear. The second blast had hit Sherlock. The consulting detective began to dance around the room, yelling for John to assist him.

John was too busy laughing to be of much assistance. He whipped out his phone and began filming Sherlock’s dance. John made sure to send a copy to Mycroft because he knew Sherlock would erase it as soon as he had the chance. He got himself back under control and tried to figure out what he could do to help.

The machine was like nothing John had ever seen before. Agent P sprung into action, flipping a switch on the top of the Travoltainator from ‘dance’ to ‘not dance’. The moment the new ray zapped both dancers, they returned to normal. Sherlock whirled around, glaring at John.

As John tried to keep his phone out of reach from a very angry Sherlock, Dr. Doofenshmirtz escaped with a ‘Curse you, Perry the platypus’. Agent P had now completed his mission and was soon on his way back to his family.

With a smile, Mycroft pressed play.


End file.
